Enchanted
by quam314159
Summary: Quinn still had feelings for Sam. Everyday she regrets leaving Sam for Finn. She knew Sam was for her, but she was scared to make a commitment. After the whole Finn drama and break-up. She wanted Sam back for good.  mature situations in this story


_**Enchanted**_

Quinn still had feelings for Sam. Everyday she regrets leaving Sam for Finn. She knew Sam was for her, but she was scared to make a commitment. After the whole Finn drama and break-up. She wanted Sam back for good.

Quinn made sure she wore Sam's favorite dress and her small-heeled pumps, she got into her car, and drove Sam's motel. Quinn hoped that she would get back together with Sam. She missed cuddling with him, kissing, and yes she did miss having intercourse with him. Quinn remembered the Hudson-Hummel Wedding, where she did it the first time with Sam. Quinn noticed there was rain clouds were rolling in. Once at the motel she knocked at the door, hoping Sam would answer. Sam opened the door. Sam was shirtless because he had just taken a shower, Quinn gasped and her eyes could not stop looking at his abs.

"Hello" Sam said he noticed that he had gotten her attention, "Uh…hi" she finally looked up to see his face. Sam noticed her beautiful hazel eyes, and was falling deeper and deeper into them. However he snapped back into reality. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I came here to apologize, because I know I broke your heart, and it was a stupid thing for me to kiss Finn. I regret everyday that I left you for Finn. It was so wrong of me. I understand if you don't trust me, but I miss you and I want to be with you." Quinn put her hands to her mouth. She could not believe she just rambled on how sorry she was. Then blurted out that she wanted to be with him again so bluntly.

Sam could not believe what he just heard. The girl of his dreams just came running back and told him that she wanted to be with him again.

Quinn noticed that Sam was zoning out, and she really wanted to know what his reaction was. "Sam?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes. She was starting to worry.

Sam came back to reality. "Oh… hi"

"Hi again" Quinn said softly

Then it was an awkward silence. Quinn was hoping Sam would say something, rather than just standing there. While Sam, was clueless what to do. He wanted to get back with Quinn, but just didn't know how. He question if he should just say yes, or do something more romantic.

Finally Sam said something "Listen Quinn, that was very nice of you and I except your apology, but um… you see…"

"Sammy! Sammy! Can you help me?" His little sister cried out

He turned around to talk to his sister "Okay what do you want right now… I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh… okay, well um… I'm gonna go now..." Quinn said while Sam was talking to his sister. She quickly walked away from the motel, wiping the tears in her eyes, then getting into her car, and started to drive away.

Sam turned around back to see Quinn, except Quinn wasn't there. He saw her walking to her car, wiping away the tears, and then driving away. "What have I done?" Sam thought.

As he closed the door to the motel room, his little sister saw him and asked, "Why are you sad Sammy?"

Sam lifted his little sister to his lap. "Well you see, I was talking to this girl and…"

"You mean Quinn right?"

Sam was surprised that is little sister knew whom he was talking to outside. "Yes, it was Quinn. She told me something that was good, and I wanted to tell her something good too. However you needed me, and as I went to talk to you, Quinn had to go."

"Oh… sorry Sammy, I didn't know it was very important."

"It's okay, there is always next time." He said as he kissed the top of her head and went to go put a shirt on.

"Sammy?" she asked quietly. "Yes?" Sam replied.

"Are you going to see her again soon?" she asked so innocently.

"Maybe." Sam looked at his bedside table and saw the box where the promise ring was. He remembered that he gave that ring to Quinn way back. She gave the promise ring back to him, so he could sell it for money. But he's always kept it, just incase it they actually got back together again. He grabbed the promise ring, told his Mom he was leaving and he wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Since he didn't have car he would have to walk.

Once he was outside the motel, he thought where Quinn would be. Then he remembered while they were dating, Quinn told him there was this park that she would go to every time she was sad. Luckily the park was only a few blocks away.

Quinn was at the park sitting on the bench crying. She couldn't believe that she made a fool of herself in front of Sam. He obviously didn't want her anymore, and moved on, is what she thought. She heard her phone ring; her ringtone was _Enchanted_ by _Taylor Swift_. She saw it was her Mom and pressed ignore. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

Quinn thought about the song _Enchanted, _she loved that song. Every time she heard it, she would think of Sam. She decided to listen to it; she put her iPod on, pressed play and started to sing along.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

Those last two lines she sang, made her think of Sam, she turned her iPod off, and started to cry once more.

What she didn't realize was Sam came to the park looking for her. He realized she was singing and didn't want to disrupt her. He hid behind a tree, and listened to her sing. Once he heard some of the lyrics of the song, he knew she was singing about him. After she finished singing, she started to cry again. He took that as his cue to go talk to her.

He slowly walked towards her and sat next her on the bench. Quinn had her hands covering face. She knew someone had sat next to her. She tilted her head slightly, and it was Sam.

"Go away Sam" she spat out, not wanting Sam to see her like this. "No, look at me." He pleaded

Quinn shook her head.

"Please Quinn, tell me why you can't look at me."

"Because I look like a mess, I screwed up our whole relationship, I embarrassed myself in front of you." Quinn said.

"Well you are beautiful no matter what, you didn't screw up our relationship or embarrassed yourself, and… I still love you Quinn, you complete me."

Quinn's head perked up, and she looked at him. "You… still love me?" Quinn felt a raindrop fall on her head, then on her hand.

Sam nodded; he took her hand and held it in his "Quinn, my heart broke when you kissed Finn. But I never stopped loving you. You and only you are the one for me." Sam felt a raindrops coming down.

Quinn had tears in her eyes. "I love you Sam" a smile crept up as she said it.

Sam stood up and took the promise ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Quinn knew what was happening; she remembered he did this a few months back. Finally Sam said; "If you accept this ring it will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you into doing anything other then kiss. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk. To come over to you're house whenever you need something really heavy lifting around. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and point to me and say that dudes my boyfriend. I promise to do all those things without doing my Matthew McConaughey impression. I really care about you Quinn and I want us to be together again."

Quinn nodded her head and said yes. She stuck out her hand so Sam could put the ring on her finger. Sam pulled her up from the bench and took her into an embrace. It started to rain very lightly. Both Sam and Quinn pulled away from the embrace, just looking into each other's eyes. Happy they were together again.

Sam leaned into Quinn and found her lips with his, softly and hesitantly; she was kissing him back, pulling him closer to her, parting her lips to enhance the kiss, and mumbling a soft "ohhh" against Sam's lips. Finally pulling apart, with their eyes locked on one another, they both saw sparks. It started to rain a bit harder.

Sam and Quinn started to make out pretty quick, as it rained harder and harder. Quinn had put her arms around Sam's neck, while her hands played with his hair, and Sam had his hands on her waist. Sam licked Quinn's lower lip hoping for an entrance, which she did grant. Their tongues crashed against one another. Quinn then smiled into the kiss when Sam tickled the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist in their struggle to get closer. Sam left Quinn's lips and started kissing her jaw, then moving down to the neck, then sucking and biting on her skin and leaving purple marks behind, Quinn moaned with bliss. After that Sam returned Quinn back to the ground and he captured Quinn's lips once again.

Finally they pulled away from each other desperately needing air. The rain still hadn't stop pouring. But they didn't care that they were soaked. Sam pulled Quinn into an embrace once again. She could feel an erection that Sam had through his wet jeans.

"I love kissing you in the rain, it makes it so romantic" with that Quinn kissed Sam on the lightly lips. "Also I love that you're some-what hard from kissing me" Quinn said with a smirk. Sam blushed, "Well… its all for you" he smirked, then tucking back a wet piece of her hair behind her ear. Quinn closed the gap between them, then started to slowly move her hand to his bulge in front of his jeans, and started to rub that area. Sam started to moan with enchantment.

However Sam knew what he had to do before anything steamy happened between them. "I know how much you love the rain, but how about we move this party somewhere else, before you know…"

Quinn nodded. "Where do you want this party to be? Yours or mine?" she said seductively.

"Your house, because at if we go to mine my siblings will be there, and we have no privacy."

"Alright at my house, you drive though."

Sam opened the passenger door for Quinn, as a gentleman he is, Quinn got in and Sam ran to the other side of the car, got in and drove to her place.

Both Sam and Quinn were antsy to get to Quinn's place; they did not like the feeling of their wet clothes. Quinn noticed that Sam's t-shirt was sticking to his abs, and it was a turn on for Quinn. She ran her hand up his thigh to his crotch, feeling for his cock, kissing and pecking at his neck. It wasn't too long till Sam was hard and told her he was going to drive off the road if she didn't leave his penis alone. She laughed and went back to rubbing his inner thigh.

Once they got to Quinn's house, she told Sam that her Mom was away for a business trip, so they would not be interrupted.

When they got inside the house, Sam turned Quinn around and backed her up against the door. Kissing her passionately, Quinn smiled and giggled through the kiss. They both took off their shoes and Quinn took Sam's hand and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom.

When they got into the bedroom, Sam spun Quinn around and then kissing her. While kissing, Quinn had her tongue slide across his lower lip; Sam moaned opening his mouth under hers. Sam's hands were on her damp dress gripping her hips tightly and Quinn's fingers are in his hair. As their tongues slide against each other slowly, Quinn pressed closer to him pushing her breasts into his chest, as her hips were rocking against his. She could feel his erection, hard under his damp jeans.

Sam thought this was enough of this second base stuff, so he pulled away from Quinn. When Sam pulled away Quinn looked utterly confused. Just as she was about to say something, Sam pounced on her like an animal, and they ending up falling on the bed. Sam made sure that Quinn was on the bottom, so he could be the dominant one. Sam asked if she was sure she wanted to do this. Quinn nodded and said yes. He moved his hand under her dress to yank off her panties. He smirked when he noticed the wet spot on them. Quinn just smiled, then took Sam by the neck and pulled him closer to her for a heated kiss.

Sam had to relieve some pressure he lowered his hands and as he was about to yank his jeans open. "Can I help you with that?" Quinn asked like she was very innocent. Sam nodded. Quinn unbuttoned his jeans the slid down the zipper. Sam slid his jeans down, and flicked his jeans off with his feet, then removing his socks.

"Now Sam, I think your t-shirt would look better on the floor." Quinn said with a smirk.

Sam took of his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor, leaving him just in his boxers. Quinn saw how big he was, she had forgotten since they last did it was a couple of months ago.

"How about I help you with your dress." He requested. Quinn turned around, Sam put his fingers on her shoulders, and he placed his lips on her neck. Then he ran his fingers down between her shoulder blades to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it, feeling it slide down to the floor. She stepped out of it and turned back around to face him, in a light blue lacy bra and nothing else. Quinn noticed that his erection started to get bigger.

"Can you help me take this bra off Sam?" Quinn wanted to tease Sam a little. He agreed and he slowly turned her around, unhooking her bra, watching it fall to the floor. Quinn turned around, and now she was completely naked in front of Sam.

"Sam I think you should take off your boxers" Quinn said. "All right, but you have to take it off" Sam smirked. He didn't realize she went on her knees and began pulling his boxer her down; Sam was semi-hard, however Quinn put his cock in her mouth, sucking the head. " Quinn…" he swallowed hard. "What are you…" The feeling felt so good to him, within in those few seconds made him fully erect. She slid her mouth off of him, and jumped into bed.

Sam followed Quinn into bed. He asked her if she was on the pill and if they were safe, luckily she said yes. Quinn rolled onto her back, looking up at him. Sam leaned down to kiss her gently, he whispered "I love you Quinn so much"and she replied with "I love you too Sam." Quinn pulled her lips from his, and then placed tiny kisses along his jaw, down his neck. They both loved the way their body melted into each other. Sam rocked his hips into hers; Quinn could feel his erection pressing into her.

Sam gently placed his hands on her hips, then he moved them up to her chest, next he put his mouth on her nipples. He loved having his lips on her breasts, using his tongue to make her pink nipples hard by flicking them, then sucking, and then blowing on them gently, causing her to mumble his name. Sam needed a little of bit of help getting himself into her. He hadn't done this for a while. He would try to find the entrance, but would always missed. Quinn decided to help him out a bit; she wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasing him against her entrance before positioning him.

"Push in Sam…" Quinn said. Sam did what he was told, he pushed in slowly, feeling her tight walls surround him, gasping and making an "ugggh" sound. For Quinn there was a bit of pain, she knew that Sam wasn't small. However Sam knew she was in pain, so he moved in slowly inside of her.

His arms were positioned under her body holding onto her shoulders, helping him get deeper. Quinn's hands moved to his back, her nails would press into him, raking him up and down his back. She wanted her orgasm to hit her hard, but she didn't want this moment to come to an end. Both Sam and Quinn felt reconnected to each other again. Sam had been pushing into her, he thought about how much he loved her. Sam's hips pushed into her rougher. "Harder…Faster… Saaam!" Quinn squeaked out. Their hips connected with moist slaps, Quinn's bedroom was filled with loud grunting and moaning with ecstasy.

"Saaam… I'm, coming! God I love you Sam!" Quinn screamed out. Her body trembled under him as she held on to him, her hands pushing his hips against hers roughly, and her lips connected to his. Sam felt Quinn tighten around him. He kissed her back, leaving his mouth just open, not moving from the sensation that he got. Sam moaned "Ohhh myyy god… I love youuu… too!" He was feeling the burning, powerful thrusts that he was taking into her, and it had sent Sam over the edge. Sam groaned with a "uuuuhhhhhggg" and his orgasm hit him, he felt himself release into Quinn.

Sam slowed his movements down and slipped out of Quinn. Sam laid down beside Quinn, both breathing heavy. Sam turned to Quinn and kissed her intensely, Quinn opened her eyes after taking a breath and smiled up at Sam, pressing her lips to his again. "That was perfect Sam… I love you."

They both laid in Quinn's bed for a couple of minutes in silence, reflecting what just happened. It was magical. Sam got up saying that he should probably get back to his family. Quinn nodded.

Once they were both dressed. Quinn offered to drive Sam back to his motel. He accepted and off they went.

Quinn walked Sam back to his room. "Today was just perfect, thank you Sam" Quinn said. "You know I would do anything for you" Quinn blushed then kissed him square on the lips. Sam kissed back then putting his hands on her back.

Suddenly Sam's little sister appeared. "Quinn!" she yelled out. Both Sam and Quinn pulled away from each other. Quinn bent down to give his little sister a hug. After that his little sister ran back inside.

"Your sister is too cute." Sam grinned "Cute, but annoying." Quinn smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at your bright and early?" "Sure thing… boyfriend" Quinn said with a wink, and then walked away; waving her hand with the promise ring, so Sam could see it. While Quinn was waving, he saw her promise ring, with that he jumped up and fist pumped in the air. He finally felt complete.

While Quinn was driving back home, she felt happier. Knowing she was with Sam, she felt safe and knew that he loved her for who she was. Quinn thought this has been an impeccable night. Quinn thought _Enchanted _was the perfect song for this flawless night. Quinn was enchanted to meet Sam.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

The End

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please review; it makes me happy!:) Sorry about my grammar skills, I'm still working on it. Also I do not own Glee or the song _Enchanted_

To look at Quinn's outfit:

http:/ www. polyvore .com/quinns_outfit_enchanted/set?id=37245886

To look at Sam's outfit:

http:/ www. polyvore .com/sams_outfit/set?id=37246498

Just get rid of the spaces in-between the url.


End file.
